My Cullen Stories Collection
by ghlover2009
Summary: A series of short stories of Twilight
1. Legally Green

**~Chapter one~**

**I was so mad. Emmett and I just got done swimming and when I got out Emmett was laughing at me because my hair was pure green.**

"**It is not funny. If you keep laughing you will be in the dog house tonight."**

**Than Alice ran out and she saw my hair and started laughing.**

"**Alice, I don't know what you find so funny."**

"**You look like Elphie from wicked."**

"**Oh and let me guess your Glenda the good witch."**

"**Oh thanks Rose."**

"**Alice, you're a weird one."**

"**I am not the one with green hair."**

"**I am going to kill you Alice."**

"**Don't worry Rose, I have something that will fix your hair ok."**

"**What stuff?"**

"**First I am taking you shopping to get the stuff."**

**Than they went to the hair salon and brought hair stripping stuff and blonde hair dye.**

**Than Alice Poured the hair stripping stuff onto Rosalie's hair than poured the bleach into her hair.**

**1 hour later**

"**Look Rose, your Barbie Beautiful again."**

"**Thanks Alice. But don't call me Barbie again."**

**Alice laughed when Rose walked away.**


	2. Gremlins

**~Gremlins~**

**Emmett was screaming at the TV like a child who just had a nightmare.**

"**Damn it Emmett, what are you screaming about?""I just saw the movie Gremlins and it made me miss my little buddies."**

"**And?"**

"**Why did you have to eat them Rose?"**

"**Jasper did it too! I was hungry too."**

"**Rose, the gremlins movie came on because their coming back to haunt me."**

"**Emmett, their not coming back to haunt you ok."**

"**Rose, there is vampires so gremlins can come back."**

"**Emmett, what am I going to do with you?"**

"**Get me some gremlins."**

**Edward and Bella walked in to the living room.**

"**Who was screaming?"**

**Bella asked.**

"**That was Emmett."**

"**Why are you screaming?"**

**Edward asked him.**

"**I saw gremlins the movie. But I think I am going to go and buy some more gremlins. Can I Rose?"**

"**No!"**

"**What? Why? Come on!"**

"**I said no."**

"**Please! Pretty please!"**

**Emmett said begging on his hands and knees**

"**Fine! Lets go."**

**~2 hours later~**

**Rosalie and Emmett came back with a cage of gremlins.**

"**This time you better keep those tasty monsters in the cage or I will eat them."**

"**Rose, you are not touching my babies."**

"**You love those damn monsters more than me don't you?"**

**Emmett ignored her when she said that.**

"**Oh now your ignoring me too?"**

"**I will, if you eat my babies."**

"**I am the one who paid for those monsters."**

"**Whatever Rose."**

**Rosalie walked away to go both Esme.**

**Emmett left his baby gremlins for a few minutes since they were asleep and when he came back the cage was opened and the gremlins were missing.**

"**Rosalie Hale Cullen!"**

**Emmett yelled for her.**

**Than Rosalie came running in!**

"**You ate my babies!"**

"**No I did not!"**

"**Than Jasper did!"**

"**No Jasper and Alice are gone, remember they are on their anniversary trip."**

"**Than you ate my babies."**

**Than little Reneesme came running up to Emmett and he picked up.**

"**Uncle Emmett, Jacob killed the gremlins, I seen it with my own eyes."**

"**I am going to kill him."**

**Than Emmett chased Jacob away.**

"**And never come back."**

**Emmett yelled out.**

"**No more gremlins for you."**

**Rose said to Emmett.**


	3. Beauty School Drop out

**Alice's Story  
**

**Alice and Jasper were both sitting on their bed and Alice was upset because she had dropped out of high school this year so she could go to beauty school but she realized beauty school was not for her once she turned her hair pink.**

"**Jazz, what do I do now?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Should I dye my hair light brown."**

"**Than you will look like an orange."**

"**How about blonde like Roses?"**

"**You want to be Barbie or a banana."**

"**I could go green!"**

"**Or you could go back to high school."**

**Than her husband left her alone in her room. Than she sat there and for a minute she thought she saw an angel or maybe she was hallucinating. The man flew down and he started to sing :**

"**Your story sad to tell,A teenage ne'er do well,Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block!Your future's so unclear now,What's left of your career now?Can't even get a trade in on your smile!Angels: (La lalala lalala lalala...)Beauty school dropout,No graduation day for school dropout,Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo!Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up,After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your noseup!Baby get moving (Baby get movin),Why keep your feeble hopes alive?What are you proving (What are you provin)?You've got the dream but not the you go for your diploma, you could join a steno in your teasin comb and go back to high school!Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),Hanging around the corner school dropout (Beauty school dropout),It's about time you knew the they couldn't teach you anything,You think you're such a looker,But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it),You're not cut out to hold a forget it (Forget it),Who wants their hair done by a slob?Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still theworld is off that angel face and go back to high school!Baby don't blow it,Don't put my good advice to you know it,Even Dear Abby'd say the same!Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gottafly!Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)Go back to high schoolBeauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)Go back to high schoolBeauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)Go back to high school !"**

**Than Emmett walked in interrupting Alice's thoughts.**

"**Hey Alice were you just singing beauty school drop out from grease?"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes you were! I want to sing Oh Sandy but I will say Oh Ros- a-lie Rosie!"**

**Than Rose walked in**

"**Emmett shut up!"**

"**Hey guys I decide to go back to high school."**

"**That's good."**

**So Alice realized she came to a decision for herself and maybe it was best for her to join the fashion industry instead.**


	4. What would you do for a klondike bar?

**~Klondike bar~**

**"Hey Rosalie."**

**"What?"**

**"What would you do for a Klondike bar?"**

**"Nothing because I am a vampire."**

**"Fine be that way."**

**"I will."**

**"Alice, what would you do for a Klondike bar?"**

**"Nothing it has no fashion what so ever."**

**"Alice, you do know it is an ice cream."**

**Rose said sarcastically**

**"Oh I thought it was a crocodile but it still has no fashion."**

**"Alice, what will I ever do with you?"**

**Jasper said shaking his head at his wife.**

**"How about the double mint twins?"**

**Emmett said**

**"What about Klondike bars?"**

**"Oh Rose I want to be a double mint twin not an Klondike bar."**

**"Um ok!"**

**Rose said confuse.**

**Than Emmett dressed up in green and he made jasper do it too.**

**"Were the double mint twins now."**

**Rose shook her head. Her husband always did crazy things and she knew that would never change and that is why she loved him.**


	5. Vampires Vs wizards

**~Vampires vs. Wizards~**

"**Hey Rosalie, guess what?"**

"**What Emmett?"**

"**Did you hear about them wizards?"**

"**Wizards?"**

"**Yeah the ones who own Wiz sub station?"**

"**Emmett, I don't know how many times I told you but wizards are not real."**

"**Go to the wiz sub station than Rose, if you don't believe me."**

"**It is probably fake."**

"**I dare you to go over there."**

"**I will than."**

**Than Carlisle and Esme came in to the room.**

"**We have some news to tell you. Now where is everyone else?"**

"**I don't know. Would you like me to call them in?"**

**Esme asked Carlisle.**

"**Ok kids come in here now."**

**Than Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward all walked in the room.**

"**There you kids are."**

**Carlisle said.**

"**So Esme and I have decide to open a restaurant."**

"**So we can battle the wizards."**

"**Emmett, their not real."**

"**Actually Emmett your correct we are."**

"**See Rose I told you wizards are real."**

"**Whatever Emmett! So Carlisle when are we going to open the restaurant?"**

"**Tonight we will."**

**So they grabbed the boxes and load up the car so that everything would be ready for the restaurant.**

**They got the restaurant opened about 6 pm.**

**They rented the building across from the wiz sub station.**

**Than one of the wizards came over named Henry.**

"**Hey beautiful."**

**He said to Rosalie and that pissed Emmett off.**

"**I have an idea."**

**Carlisle said like a bright scientist.**

"**Rose, come here."**

**Rose followed Carlisle in to the back room.**

"**Yes."**

"**I think that you can trick this Henry guy that you like him too and we can steal their recipes so we can be a better restaurant."**

"**I don't know about this Carlisle. Emmett may not like this idea."**

"**Oh come on."**

"**Fine but I am only doing this for the business not you."**

**Rose said and than she marched out.**

"**Hey Henry, want to go on a date tomorrow?"**

**She asked the wizard**

"**Sure."**

"**How about the wiz sub station?"**

"**Ok!"**

**Than the wizard left and Rosalie turned to see her angry husbands face.**

"**What was that about Rose? If your going to cheat why do it in front of my face?"**

"**I am not cheating on you."**

"**Than what do you want to call it?"**

"**It was Carlisle's plan."**

"**Oh great you want Rose to cheat too?"**

**Emmett asked Carlisle.**

"**It is for the restaurant business. She is trying to steal the recipes from them."**

"**And you can't use your own wife?"**

"**Well he seems to think Rose is Attractive so why not use her as bait."**

"**Fine but I want no part of it."**

**Emmett said angrily.**

**The night ended than morning came and turned into night again and it was time for Rosalie's fake date with the wizard. The wizard met Rose at the door but Emmett was watching carefully the whole time.**

**Rose and Henry went over to the wiz shop for dinner and Henry's family was there.**

"**I would like you to meet my family Rose. This is my mother Maria and my father Alexander and my sister Alex but call her Oprah and my brother Ronnie."**

"**Hey."**

**They all said to Rose.**

**They had subs but Rose had to throw hers away before anyone caught on to her that she was a vampire and that they did eat food. But she wrote down the ingredients she found in the sandwich and than she took the piece of paper to Carlisle .**

"**Here Carlisle, it is the recipe from the sub station."**

"**Now we must all go to the sub station together,"**

**They all jumped from their building to the Wiz sub station.**

"**Hello wizards."**

"**Vampires?"**

**The father Alexander said.**

**Tan Alex walked in the wizard's daughter.**

"**Hey Oprah."**

**Jasper said to her.**

"**Oh my so your Oprah from the oprah show."**

"**Not really Alice, they just call her that."**

**Rose said.**

"**We know your secret not ah ha ha."**

**Carlisle said being a freak.**

**The wizards shut their sub station down and hit the road. The Cullen's did not keep their restaurant opened much longer either. It was a drag to them so they just went back to their daily work.**


	6. Charlie's Angels

**~Charlie Angels~**

**The girls were outside and Alice wanted them to be a vampire version of Charlie's angels. Reneesme sat alone on the sidewalk playing with chalk so that Bella could keep an eye on her daughter while messing with Alice.**

"**What is the point of doing this Alice?"**

**Bella asked her.**

"**Come on were 3 vampire girls and it would be awesome for us to be the new Charlie angels."**

"**No one needs to be the new Charlie's angels."**

"**Oh Rose, your such a party pooper."**

"**No I am not I am just saying that there are Charlie's angels already and it is just a movie. Why obsess over this Alice?"**

"**I am going to have to agree with Rose on this one. Sorry Alice but I do have a child to worry about."**

**Than Rose and Bella walked away but first Bella brought Reneesme with them leaving Alice standing alone.**

"**Oh well."**

**Alice thought to herself. She would come up with a new idea. **


	7. Vampire Wars

**~Vampire Wars~**

**Today we were bored as Hell. Than Edward came up with a funny idea. We decide we were going to Imitate Star wars. I found it kind of funny and Laughable. Edward wanted to be Darth Vader while Alice and Emmett were Luke Sky Walker and Princess Leia. Bella was Darth Vader's wife. Jasper was Han Solo. Carlisle was Java the hut. Esme, Reneesme and I were the audience.**

"**Begin! Lights! Camera! Action!**

**Esme said.**

**We never took our eyes off of them. It was funny to watch.**

"**Daddy is evil!"**

"**Reneesme, it is not real sweetie."**

"**But why they look like that?"**

"**Their playing around."**

"**Oh ok."**

**Sorry that chapter was a short one next one will be longer.**


	8. Jeopardy

~Jeopardy~

"Woo Hoo! We are going on Jeopardy."

"It is not a sure thing yet Emmett."

"Rose, don't bring me down."

"I am not."

"Yeah Emmett, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Um excuse me Alice; I think I can handle my own husband besides it looks like your husband is eating my dog! What?""Jasper! Stop! That is Rose's puppy."

Alice screamed at her husband.

"But dear, I am hungry."

"Come here! Little Bear! Mommy has you now."

Rose said to the puppy.

"How dare you bra?"

"Bra?"

Jasper asked confused.

"Yeah bra you were trying to eat Rose's pet."

"whatever bra."

Than Carlisle walked in.

"It is time to go. We are going to Jeopardy."

Carlisle said.

"I told you Rose, it was a possibility bra."

Rose glared at her husband when he said this.

They all board up in the super spiffy Cullen mobile.

After 2 long hours they arrived to the Jeopardy studio.

The host walked up them.

"Hello and welcome to Jeopardy."

"Hey it's Bob Barker."

Emmett said

"I thought you were dead and I thought you were the host of the price is right."

Rose said.

"I was but I am vampire now and I host vampire jeopardy."

"Oh goodie."

Emmett said with a laugh.

"Ok who are the contestants?"

Bob Barker asked.

"Well, the first 3 can be Edward, Alice and Emmett."

Edward, Alice and Emmett took there places while the rest joined the audience.

The first game Alice won. But Emmett decide to do some investigation. He knew That Alice cheated cuz of Jasper.

On their way home Emmett decided to question Alice.

"Alice, I know what you did."

"What?"

"You cheated!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did, you and Jazz can't hide it."

"Get off her case Emmett."

Rose said annoyed.

They arrived home.

Emmett Decided that he gave up his search on finding out if Alice cheated which he knows she did anyways. So Emmett decide he would just sing second chance by shine down.


	9. Vampire Prom

**~Vampire Prom~**

**All the Vampires were getting ready in the cullen's house for Vampire prom. It was going to be there first Prom they all were excited and could not wait.**

**Jasper looked at wife. Alice was wearing a frilly red dress with danging ear rings.**

**"What are you in thought, My dear husband."**

**"I was just thinking since prom is at night, does that mean i can eat all those week little humans."**

**"No, Jazz you want prom to be disastroucious?"**

**"But I get hungry easily."**

**"No, do you want people to find out that their are vampires at prom?"**

**"Fine! Your no fun at all."**

**Than Rose and Emmett walked into the living room bickering at each other.**

**"What are you two fighting about now?"**

**Alice asked them.**

**"Don't I look beautiful?"**

**"You going with a gothic look?"**

**"There is some white in the dress too, its not just black gosh your such a fashionista Alice."**

**"See you have a nasty temper Rose."**

**"Oh Shut up Emmett."**

**"I am just stating the facts."**

**"No you are being rude."**

**Than Edward and Bella walked in.**

**"What's all the fuss about in here?"**

**Edward asked.**

**"It's just that Jazz wants to eat people. Emmetts being rude. Rose thinks shes gothic. Alice is a know it all."**

**They all said at once to Edward.**

**"Lets not at all speak at once."**

**"Edward, don't be a smart alec."**

**Than Edward and Bella started to argue and joined in with the others until Carlisle and Esme came in a few hours later.**

**"Aren't you kids suppose to be at the prom?"**

**"Oh snap we missed it."**

**Bella said.**

**"Alice, what is all over your dress?"**

**"Jazz threw rabbit's blood all over me. I am ruined."**

**"No you look hotter."**

**Jazz said.**

**"Eww disgusting."**

**Rose screamed.**

**"I know I am glad my wife is perfect looking."**

**"Thanks Emmy."**

**They kissed.**

**"How about i turn some music on for you kids and you can have your own prom here?"**

**"Good idea honey."**

**Esme said patting him on the shoulder.**

**They all decide to dance and were glad the prom wasn't totally ruined it was probably better this way.**


End file.
